


Not so dead

by GhostGirlVII



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirlVII/pseuds/GhostGirlVII
Summary: **This fic contain spoilers of the fifth movie**After the event of Salazar and his curse, you found yourself alone in this world. But if there was only a small hope, a small chance to get him back? Would you took this chance?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write this as a vent fic. I'm not okay with this. I'm not okay with Barbossa gone. I'm only okay that he did it for a good cause. I've watched the movie yesterday and I'm still hurt. Why my faves always have to die?!
> 
> It might be a short fic or a long one, I don't know yet as I wanted to write it as a oneshot but then I thought it might be nice if I described the adventure of the reader :)

Sat on the edge of the ship, you looked at the horizon as the sun was descending. It been days since it all happened. Yet you were still sat there on the same place since days, watching the horizon. As if you hoped for a miracle. But you knew deep down that there was no miracle this time. Barbossa was death and for good. Each time his name echoed in your head, each time you remembered all those time you spent together, your heart hurted. Still lost in your thoughts, you noticed Gibbs coming on your left with water. He didn’t say a word, just a smile and gave you something to drink. You thanked him with a smile, only to glance back to the sky. You could still heard the chatter of the crew in the distance. You didn’t doubt they were worried for you. 

You hadn’t eat anything in three days and didn’t move from your spot. You had tried to eat, but it was pointless. Even drink water was hard. Thing is, you weren’t hungry anyway. On the top of this, you barely had any sleep. Time to time, you closed your eyes and doze. But not real good night of sleep. You found yourself worried that you were probably letting yourself dying and you wanted to change. But you had no strength to do so. Only the horizon mattered. 

What really took you out of thoughts was Jack, the monkey. He climbed on your laps and looked at you, tilting his head. You petted him, feeling tears coming to your eyes. “You’re the only thing left I’ve from him.” You quavered. “You and the Pearl… At least, he died something good.” Tears rolled down your cheeks. 

“May I speak with you, (Y/N)?” Jack cleared his throat. “You should I, hm, let you cry for a moment?”

“No! I’m not crying, captain.” You replied, wiping the tears with the back of your hand. “I’m fine. What do you wish to speak of?”

“It doesn’t work with me, m’lady. I’m not only speaking for myself, but the crew as well, we are worried. Are you alright?”

You stood up, took a deep breath and… fell in Jack’s arms, crying with hysteria. At the moment, you realised that it was the first time you let yourself controlled by your emotions. You tried to look strong when it happened and even after. Now? You couldn’t pretend anymore. Jack’s arms tighten around you as he felt you became weak in your knee. The two of you found yourself kneel on the deck, with the crew watching not knowing what do. You tightly gripped his coat. “I’m not alright, you’re right.” You grossly sobbed. “I’ll never get over him!” Jack patted your back.

“What you need it’s certainly a good night of sleep, in a bed. Not on a baril to still look at the horizon.” He suggested. “Come.” Jack helped you to get back on your feet and walked you to the captain’s quarters. You stopped at a meter from the door. You refused to go in there, even less sleep in the captain’s bed as it will remind you too many memories. You didn’t mind the crew quarters. You climbed downstairs followed by him and installed yourself in one of the bed. A long silence came while he stayed there against the wall. “(Y/N) if there’s anything you need or that I can do to…”

“There’s nothing, Jack.” You cutted him. “Only time will heal my hounds. I can’t say how long it will took, but it will eventually. I just need to accept the fact that Hector won’t be with us anymore…” 

“Or not accept it and keep your hope for a miracle.” He disagreed. “From all the pirates I know, you’re one of the few that rarely lose hope, even in the darkest time. And I’m sure you will find something.”

“Like what? Treasure that can bring back the death? Don’t mock me, Jack. I’m not in the mood. The only person I knew that bring him back once, was Calypso. But, there’s go my luck. She’s gone! Back into her goddess form, if she even have a form. She is… in the sea… everywhere…”

Jack had one of his ‘you came up with my plan on yourself, good’ smile and took his compass. “What is it that you want the most?” He asked, throwing it at you.

Rolling your eyes, you opened the compass. “Don’t be ridiculous, there’s no way I’ll find a destination. Even if we found her, what’s make you think she’ll grant me a wish.” The compass spinned for a while until it slowed down. Both of you and Jack looked at it as if your life depended on it. The arrow pointed on the left and slowly going turn to the right. “Starboard side.” You whispered. You jumped off the bed and ran to the helm, Jack on your heels. You tossed Gibbs and turned the helm on the direction the compass gave you.

“Give the helm to a woman again, sir?” Gibbs wondered. 

“Aye, it would be preferable to do so, if you do want to live. Pretty sure she won’t hesitate to shoot you.” Jack asserted. “And I believe that she knows where’s going.”

You kept an eye on the compass and the horizon. A new light of hope had just burst in you. Even if your chance were slim, you would took it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're heading into the unkown and nightmares refuse to leave you alone

You woke up in sweat, completely lost. But you relaxed recognizing the black sails of the Pearl. The sun was high in the sky, no clouds in sight. All was announcing a good day. You get on your feet ready for your new adventure. You looked for the compass, thought it was nowhere in your pocket. Did you give it back to Jack? You walked across the deck who was oddly empty. Where was everyone? You climbed the stairs to the helm, only to find nothing. They couldn’t have left overnight. As you were about to go check the crew quarters, the ocean rumbled. You looked around you, to see a giant trench in it. The sky suddenly became dark. You ran on the port side, where the anchor was. Glancing at the edge, Jack, Henry, Carina and Barbossa were there holding on the chain. You helped the three first to get back on board with ease. When Barbossa turn came, you found yourself unable to help him. The more you stretched yourself to reach his hand, the more he seemed to be dragged in the deepest sea. You yelled for help, but no one came to you. You looked over your shoulder. No one. Your eyes focused back to Barbossa. You bent over the edge to give you a chance to take his hand without falling yourself. You could almost touch his fingertips, when as fast as the sky changed, the sea closed around him.

“Hector!” You screamed waking up, startling everyone around you. Heavily breathing, you looked around you. Even pinching yourself to be sure this time you were awake for real. Yes, you were. Gibbs smiled and gave you a plate and water.

“Nightmares again?” He asked as you took the food.

“Aye.” You replied with a small voice. “Always the same one. With different out come, but always with him dying. This time I saved everyone, except him of course.”

“Maybe if you stop blame yourself, it will help you.” You shrug as an answer. “At least, it’s good to see you take care of yourself again.” He patted you on the shoulder and returned at his post. You took a bit of the food and for the first time in a long time, you finished all. Since, you regained hope, you kicked your butt to eat more. After all, now that the Pearl was sailing in a new adventure, you had to be ready if someone attacked or if you had to attack. You get up to join the man at the helm. You took the compass and the red arrow was pointing in the right direction. The crew and you had been following the direction for four days, no one questioning about the destination. Not even you knew where you were heading. It was only hope and thrust in this small thing. And gut feelings. Thought, right now, your instinct wasn’t reliable as you were torn between thinking that this was madness, trying to find a goddess who was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. And you’re hope to find the man you loved, love and will always love.

You decided to change your mind and focus on something else for the moment by helping the others to fix the ship. The last storm that caught the ship two days ago left some damages behind. Nothing that couldn’t be fix, but the Pearl will need to make port soon for goods or a plunder is in order to gather some. “Oi, still doesn’t know where we heading?” Scrum said, giving you the hammer to fix a plank.

“Aye. It almost remind me when we went to save Jack from the Davy Jones’s locker. We were heading into the unknown.” You replied with nostalgia. “I hope we’re not heading back there again.”

“Ahoy, (Y/N) can you come here a moment?” Jack called you in the frame of the captain’s quarters door. He walked back in and you hesitated for a moment. You slowly walked there, uncomfortable about it. Your hand on the handle, you took a few deep breath before open it and… stay in the door frame. “ _Come on! Why is it so hard to just enter a room?_ ” You raged inside you. “ _Because it will remind you too many good times? And it will hurt? Well maybe you need to remember those moments!_ ” You internally pushed yourself in. Everything was still the same. It hadn’t change which you were glad.

“I thought you would never come in.” Jack scoffed. “My intention aren’t to hurt you, let’s put it clear. I needed to check the charts with you.”

“I thought we were following the stars now, captain.” You smiled despite a pinch in the heart.

“That was before, you send us in a big adventure.” He rolled the chart on the desk and tell you to approach.

“Me? You’re the one who give me the compass. Admit it Jack, even after all that happened between the two of you, you also want your friend back. This is also your adventure.”

“You’re maybe right, thought I probably don’t want him back as much as you want, darling. But, you’re not here for that. Let’s look at where you’re leading us.”

You put the compass on the table and you both checked the chart. This ship was by far surrounded by water and nothing else. The nearest islands would make you take detour of a few days. Except, you’ll all need to stop one of them soon. “So, what are your orders captain?” You questioned not taking your eyes off the chart. “We could always sail for one more day hoping to find a ship to board and we will make a stop there, which will take us a total of three days, but still on our course. Or we head for this island and it will take us only a day and we’ll be out off course.”

“I’m feeling lucky those days. Let’s keep our course for now.” 

“Let’s hope you won’t run out of luck then. Now if you excuse me, captain. I’ll return on deck to help on the repair.” As you were about to cross the door, Jack threw you the compass, saying that you shouldn’t forget it. 

You spent the rest of the day fixing what needed to be, always checking on the compass. It does reminds you when you travelled into uncharted water to Davy Jones’s Locker. You wished that Barbossa was there to help you find yourself in this unknown, to give you an advice as he always did before. The stars slowly showed up in the sky, maybe it was time you catch up on the sleep. With all the nightmares you had, staying awake all night would be the same. Maybe by getting in bed earlier you could try to get more sleep, even if you had to wake up ten time during your night. You also just wanted those nightmares to be gone…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but it's just for the concept of dropping this kind of chapter time to time during the story ;)

The weather was finally warming up from your passage in this cold area. The night was still there with it bright stars. Most of the crew was asleep on every part of the ship. This junk wasn’t as big as the Black Pearl which you were most use to, though it was better than nothing. You wondered on the deck, eyes locked on the sky, admiring the beauty of it. Your gaze followed every bright spots on the horizon of the helm. He was standing there, emotionless, focused on the waters. You walked to join Barbossa without meeting his gaze. You placed yourself next to him and you stayed in silence for a moment. The sound of the wind and a few snort time to time were the only things you heard. As silent as you could, you approached him and tangled your fingers in his. He didn’t looked at you, but you noticed his smile.

“You should get some sleep, Hector.” You softly said as you put your head on his shoulder.

“Sleep? No, I don’t think so. Not when you come to me like this, love.” He snorted. “You have something else in mind, haven’t you?”

You shifted in front of him, wrapping your arms around his neck. You chuckled. “I checked on the crew, they’re all sleeping, far from the helm. If we don’t make too much noise…”

He shut you by pressing his lips against yours. You lied down on the wood, about to remove your shirt, when he grabbed you wrist to stop you. Puzzled, you stared at him unsure of what he had in mind. “No need to remove everything.” He whispered as he lowered your pants and underwears to your knees. Barbossa ran his hand from your knee to your shivering thighs then to your warm core. Your legs resting on his shoulder, he pushed a finger inside. He made small movements that he knew would make ask for more in no time. You felt him pushing a second finger and moved faster. You slapped your hand on your mouth afraid your heavy breath would wake up someone. He placed himself on your entrance and pushed it slowly, let you the time to adjust to his length. You let out a soft moan between your fingers that only him could hear. Barbossa closed his arms around your legs as he started to thrust. As much as you liked what he was doing, you were a little worried that someone would show up. There was nothing to hide you, you were doing it under the stars at everyone view. “Everything is alright, (Y/N)?” Barbossa asked, stopping.

“Aye.” You whispered. “I’m just worried that someone will caught us. But please, don’t stop.”

With a lustful growl, he went back to thrust faster than before. Your nails digging in the wood, your hand still on your mouth to muffle your moan, you closed your eyes to savor the moment. Barbossa’s grip tighten around your limbs as his thrusts became harder and erratic. You could already feel a sensation growing in your stomach. It was only a matter of minutes before you both came at the same time. Your eyes watering as you tried hard to silent your moans when you finally reach your limits. He lowered your legs to bent over you and put kisses on your collarbone, cheek and lips. You looked at each other in the eyes until footstep took out of your trance. You both get up quickly, putting your clothes back and looking as normal as you could. Your heart beating in your ears and your cheeks burning, you shyly smiled at Gibbs. You didn’t listen at their conversation as suddenly all seemed to fade away. The surrounding became blurry and dark…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little plunder to start the day

The first lights of the sunrise woke you up. You had once again fell asleep on the upper deck, thought it was your first night without nightmare. And it finally felt like you had sleep for hours. Your eyes still closed, you smiled as you recalled your dream. If you could dream more of those old good moments you had with him, you would sleep all day long. 

“What make you smile like this?” Jack greeted you.

“Nothing much, just a good sleep.” You simply said, without telling more.

“Aye, then, I hope you'll keep this smile when I’ll show you this!” He took you by the shoulder and dragged you at the rail of the ship and pointed the horizon. Jack handed you the spyglass. You looked and found white sails. Merchant ship. “Am I not a lucky man?”

“How much you wanna bet they won’t have much goods and it will a waste of time?” You teased him.

“Oh, now you play the pessimist card, eh? Let’s see who’s right. All hands on deck! (Y/N), you have the helm until we board them.” 

You ran back there as the rest of the crew prepared the ropes and guns. You grabbed the compass. You only wanted to be sure that nothing had changed over night. The arrow started to spin rapidly. Intrigued, you stared at it. What was going on? You focused your mind on Calypso, which only result in more spinning. Maybe you weren’t enough concentrated on this, so you glanced at the merchant ship. You adjusted the course of few degrees, so now your mind could actually focus on youe real destination. Your eyes shifted for a second back to the compass. The arrow stopped on the course you were. You mentally sighed of relief. Both ships almost side to side, the merchant waved his arms to get Jack’s attention. 

“Bloody pirates!” He yelled. He sounded pretty angry and annoyed. “Don’t even think about get your hands on our goods!”

“Maybe we can negotiate something then?” Jack proposed. On both side everyone looked at him. You actually weren’t surprised. Why ready the guns, then?

“And what do you propose?”

“Fifty percent of your goods and we leave your ship without a scratch.”

You frowned. He couldn’t be serious, could he? He really thought the merchant would accept that? The next thing you know, you had your sword in hand, rope in the other, balancing over the water. You jumped on the merchant ship’s deck, ready to take out anyone who would come to face you. Two sailors ran toward you. You ducked to not get your throat open by one of them and then moved to your right to evade the punch of the second one. Thankfully you weren’t the only one to fight to get something. With all your strength, you pushed one of them overboard. Your path mostly free of opponent, you ran to reach the stairs to the lower decks. As you made climbed down the stairs, followed by other of your crewmates, a sailor tried to stop you. You kicked him down, not even caring when you had to walk on him to keep going. You fought yourself a path through the remaining sailors down there, until you reached the barrels. “Marty, keep an eye for our friends, while I check if it’s a good plunder.” You ordered.

You opened some barrels. Water and foods. With a snicker, you noticed apples in one of them. There was enough to last a few days without stop in a nearby island. Even if you took most of it, the sailors would still have enough to reach the nearest port. This was fair for everyone. You returned on the deck quickly. “Captain, there some good stuff down there.” You smiled. The Black Pearl crew had seized the ship. 

“Alright gentlemen, you heard the lady.” Jack cheered. “Take what we need and… (Y/N) watch out!”

A sailor jumped on you. You made a step back to avoid him, forgetting you were still on the stairs. Your foot slipped and you fell down, knocking your head against the beam once you reached the lower deck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First memory

You grabbed the table near you and pull yourself back on your feet. Blood dripping from your nose, head buzzing, you turned on your heels to face the man who just hit you.

“Oi, that’s all you can do?” You taunted him. “My grandma could do better and she doesn’t even have fist!”

“Would just shut your bloody mouth and start to punch like a man?” He snapped back.

Insulted, you grabbed the first chair near you and throw it at him. It was like you hit him with nothing, as it was usual, he took a broken bottle and tried to stab you with it. You dodged his attack, spinned on your foot to jump on his back. “Time to sleep, big guy.” You said as your arm tighten around his neck. The pirate struggled to get you off. Even when he pushed you against the wall, you didn’t move. He finally pass out. “So anyone else want to ask me why I’m not a pretty wrench?” You asked bowing at the crowd in the bar. No one said a word, you were only greeted by cheer. You had indeed prove yourself capable to fight as any of them. You grabbed a bottle of rum before returning to a empty table and sat there. Yes, you could fight, though now every part of your body hurted. It was worth it, nonetheless. 

As you were relaxing from your fight, two men approached you. With a growl, you stared at them. Whatever they wanted, you weren’t in the mood for it. They sat in front of you. You recognized one of them, the other one not so much. “Jack Sparrow, isn’t it?” You guessed. “What do you want? If you want good times, I’m not the girl you need.”

“Oh no, no!” He chuckled. “My first mate and I have seen you with the big guy and I was wondering if you were looking for a crew to sail with?”

“Looks, Captain Sparrow, it’s unusual for a man to approach me and asked this. They usually avoid having a woman on their ship. So whatever you have in mind, forget it.”

“If you’re scared to have any trouble with the crew…” The other man said.

“Mister…”

“Barbossa.”

“Mister Barbossa, I’m not scared of your crew or anyone. I can defend myself and I can handle any men.”

“Not doubt you can.” Jack whispered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing! So why don’t you come with us? You know adventure, golds and rum?”

You stared at them. Despite your strong spirit, you kind of wanted, needed to sail with them. You hadn’t been on the sea in a while and living on the land started to be boring. You took your time to think. You had an opportunity here, you better not miss it. You agreed. As Jack get up to get more to drink, Barbossa looked at you. You couldn’t tell if he was fine with his captain’s decision or not. But he seemed to also have something in mind. He crossed his arms on the table and bent closer from you. “Do you really want to sail under his command?” He whispered. “Have you heard the rumors about him, haven’t you?”

You raised an eyebrow. “Aye, I have. Though, you’re only a first mate, what make you think you have the right to say such thing?” You snorted.

“And you’re only a pitiful pirate. What I’ve to offer is more than he would ever. The real question now is, would you sail under my command?”

“Are you planning a mutiny, sir?” You weren’t even on board their ship that something was coming. From what you knew now, either you accepted what Barbossa had to offer and will stay part of the crew or… deal with whatever happen if you refuse. The adventure in you was intrigued. “You’re a interesting man, Barbossa. I’m not even part of the crew and you already ask me to mutiny against Sparrow.”

“It’s only a question of time. I only need one more thing before. You might have a few days to make up your mind…”

“(Y/N). My name is (Y/N).”

“Miss (Y/N), I’ll be glad to see you on the Black Pearl.” Barbossa said a little louder as Jack came back. “Now if you excuse me.”

He stood up and walked away. You followed him until he disappeared in the door frame. He was indeed interesting. He literally just tell about his plan against Jack and he barely knew you. He already trusted you that much? Or it was some kind of a test? Whatever it was, you wanted to be part of it right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully, the crew know how to take care of you

“(Y/N)! Come on, lass. Wake up!” Gibbs’s voice became more clear as you regain consciousness. A growl of pain crossed your lips. Your head was hurting pretty bad. Worst headache you had in years. It felt like you just woke up from a hangover minus the rum. You pushed yourself to sit on the bed. You looked around recognizing the captain’s quarter of the Pearl.

“W-what happened?” You wondered.

“You slipped and knocked your head bloody hard on the beam.” Gibbs related. “We thought you were dead. We had to bring you back on the Pearl. That wasn’t easy. But apparently it take more than this, still I think you should take the next coming days slowly. At least we got what we wanted.”

“How long I’ve been out?”

“Two days.”

Your mind calculated and by now, you should have reached the small island. When you demanded if you stopped on the island you and Jack talked about a few days ago, Gibbs said that the captain didn’t found the need to make port. The man left you as he was needed somewhere. You stay in silent looking at the surrounding. Through an opened window, you hear the sea and seagulls, it was the only sounds. For some reasons, you remembered the first time you step a foot in here. It was the second day after the crew had marooned Jack on his island. Despite, you quickly choose your side when you joined the crew, you had felt bad for him. He wasn’t such a terrible pirate, he was only less… ruthless. But Barbossa knew which words to use to be sure you wouldn’t feel like this anymore and the next day, he offered the biggest treasure you ever saw, Isla de Muerta. The second time you entered was when Barbossa personally invited you. You smiled like an idiot when you recalled what happened next this night. Even if you got an heavy heart. After that, you spent most of your nights and days in there. You decided that it was time to stand up and walk a little before your muscles weaken. You make everything slowly as your head was spinning. You walked a few small step then everything seemed better. Taking a deep breath, you returned on deck to climb on the helm.

“Ah, (Y/N) glad to see you back on your feet.” Jack exclaimed. 

“Take more than this to kill me.” You laughed. “After all I haven’t been through, it would have been a shame to be killed by a beam, don’t you think so?”

“Great shame, indeed. Well, now that you’re here, tell me are we in the course of what you want the most or not?”

You took out the compass. “Steady as…” Your hand grabbed the helm at light speed and you turned it hard-a-starboard. All pirates on the deck, including you got thrown on their butt. Gibbs had to throw himself back on the rudder to regain control of the ship. Jack glared at you, puzzled by what just happened.

“What was that?” He demanded, helping you to get up.

“I… The arrow... pointed on this direction and all the sudden it changed.” You stuttered. “I was following it.”

“Next time, what about a small warning?” Gibbs joined the conversation. 

“Maybe.” At least now, the Pearl was going on the right direction. Instead of staying at the helm with Gibbs who looked scared that you might jump on it again, you decided to go check on the storage. You didn’t doubt in Jack’s doings, far from it. You only liked to check things on your own and… mostly be alone for now. Since you woke up, you felt weird. A mix of joy, sadness, guilt and tiredness. You needed sometime to make your head clear again. This adventure was everything you deeply wanted right now, but since the beginning you had all those dreams. Sure, they were better than nightmares. Though why they came all the sudden? Will you die? Were you sailing to your death? Is your chance to see him again required you to die? “ _Don’t be stupid!_ ” You thought. “ _If it was indeed this, you would be dead a long time ago._ ”

With all of your focus on small task, you didn’t see the time pass. When your stomach screamed for food, you realized that you might have spend more time than you thought down there. You grabbed an apple and went back on the upper deck. The sun was gone since a long time. The sky was cloudy tonight, you barely spotted any stars and the moon played hide and seek. You leaned against the rail watching the horizon. As you did so, a sound tickled your ears. It was like a song. You looked over your shoulder, but no one was singing. They were only talking. Intrigued, you turned your gaze back on the ocean. You mind was probably playing trick on you, after your fall, it was highly probable. Except, when the sound be more clear as crystal, it was impossible. And when the others joined you, no doubt it wasn’t your imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I doubt it's possible to make such a sudden move with a big ship as the Pearl without lower the anchor, but hey! if there's undead pirates after you, why this couldn't be true XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A voice. Friend or foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by a [myth](http://www.lenntech.com/water-mythology.htm) I found there. Just go look up for "Loreley"

Oddly, the ship was following the singing voice. You took a step back to understand what was happening. Could it be mermaids? No, they couldn'tswim in those waters. Though, you doubt that merpeople had limits to where they could and couldn’t swim. The hint that it wasn’t them was that the voice seemed to come from the sky. Even stranger, the fog lifted. You could barely see the sea in front of you. You ran to the helm. At this moment, you realized that every one were standing on the rail as if they were try to find who or what was singing. It was like they were captivate.

“Captain, we must found a way through this fog.” You suggested when your gaze spotted rock nearby the ship. One small false move and the ship will sink.

“But don’t you hear this voice?” Jack replied. “Maybe we should find it first.” The whole crew agreed, except you. 

“It come from this big rock over there!” Scrum called pointing.

“Master Gibbs, let found this beautiful voice!”

Gibbs pushed you aside. You tried to grab the helm, but he pushed you again. Why they were all acting so strange? At least you knew it was since they heard that voice. But why were you the only in control of yourself then? 

“ _Come my melancholic sailors, come to shore. In the warm arms of the reef, to be your relief._ ” Your heart skipped a beat. This unknown voice was singing about your death? You asked to the men what they hear. None of them gave you the same answer. The lyrics changed for each of them. The commun thing, none hear about the reef. What kind of mermaid could this be? With your shoulder, you tossed Gibbs away from the helm and he didn’t even try to push you back this time. He keep humming his own song lay down on the ground. The compass in a hand and the other on the rudder, you found out that you were going way of course. That wasn’t good. 

“Look over there!” A pirate yelled pointing at the highest rock. “A woman!”

There was indeed a woman standing there. You guessed quickly that she might be the one who was singing since the beginning. The closer you get from her, the less fog there was. Thankfully, you weren’t hypnotised like the others as you spotted all the sharp rock coming out of the water. Cautiously, you made your way through them. You had to find an exit and put everyone on safety now. You couldn’t maneuver like this forever as you will eventually collide with the biggest in front. Biting your lips, unsure of what to do. It won’t end here. You took the compass, hoping to find what you were looking for. The arrow pointed a direction on the port side, lifting your eyes the route wasn’t better than your current one. The space between the rocks was narrow. “He wouldn’t have hesitated.” You said to yourself wondering what Barbossa would have done. Two hands on the rudder, you guided the Pearl on your new course. As you did, the woman of the rock appeared on the boat, right in front of you. You startled, but kept your grip tight and strong.

“You can’t save them.” She said in a light voice. “You entered in my waters and will never leave. Embrace your destiny.”

“Try to stop me.” You dared her. She didn’t do anything, she simply vanished. Except, you weren’t out of trouble yet. As you maneuvered between the rocks, the crew tried to stop you from doing so. She was trying to stop you, using them against you. If you let go of the rudder, she won. If didn’t let go, you die and she won. You could only defend yourself by kick them away. 

“Sorry, Jack. It’s for your own good.” You apologized as you kicked him in the crotch. “Oops.” You also let out as a sharp rock scratched the side of the Pearl. Hopefully it was just a scratch. There wasn’t much distance left between the calm sea and that deadly rock cemetery. 

It was a big relief that you finally reached those waters. You watched over the crew as they came back from their trance as they just woke up from a bad hangover. Jack pulled himself up and looked at you surprised. “What happened? And why does it hurt down there?” He asked in a breath.

“I just saved the crew from death, but even I told you wouldn’t believe me.” You laughed. You were feeling proud to have succeed. Although, your moment of glory was soon erased when you heard the rumble of the thunders in the distance.

“Well, I hope you can save us again. Because it looks like we’re not out of troubles yet.” Gibbs growled taking his head in his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm in coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do whatever you want, but I'm actually proud of my [Barbossa's cosplay](http://ghostgirlvii.tumblr.com/post/161399850409/i-wanted-to-try-a-small-photoshoot-with-my-cosplay) and if you want you can check the pictures ;)

The rain started to fall slowly till it became torrential. You give the helm to Gibbs to ran on deck and help the others. The thunders was strong and loud. It would be another rough storm. The wind rose up making the Pearl to pitch dangerously. The deck became slippery quickly and you found yourself on your butt often on your way to grab ropes to make the guns steady. You cursed at each step you made as you could barely walk straight. You hold your breath as lightning struck not far from the ship. If it did, there were no chance for you to make it out alive. The compass slipped from your belt as you were tighten a knot on the rail. Without hesitation, you let go of everything to jump and catch it before it fall in the ocean. Once you had it in hands, you thought that it should be in better hands for now.

“Jack! Catch!” You shouted as you throw it him. He was the only one at the moment that could get all of you out of a certain death. 

You returned to your station. A wave washed you away to the opposite of the ship. With a growl, you get back on your feet for the tenth time. This was one hell of storm you hadn’t fought in a long time. Your muscles were already sore and it was merely the beginning of a long fight. As soon as you were done with your own problems, you ran to help one of your fellow friends and another and another. “Watch out!” Gibbs shouted at all deck. You just had the time to turn your head and grabbed the mast, that a bigger wave washed the deck. As your grip was tight, through all the water in your eyes, you saw Marty being taken by the waters overboard. You let go of you grip, sliding on the ground, collide with the rail and catch him before he could be lost in the ocean forever. “Got you little man!” You cheered. “No time to swim!”

“It wasn’t my intention!” He replied with a laugh.

But life decided to thank you differently for your good action. Another wave attacked the ship as it pitched violently. You were still too close from the rail and surprised to grab something. Breathless, you found yourself throw in the furious ocean and unable to swim back to the surface. Holding your breath as much as you could, you desperately tried to regain surface. The tide and waves were dragging you deeper and deeper. You eventually took your head out of the water, gasping for air. Only to be drowned back in the cold darkness. The more you struggled to return to the surface, the more you felt your body weaken. It would be long before you didn’t have anymore strength in you. Each time your head felt the breeze of wind, you yelled for help. It was pointless as even if someone had noticed that you, they could never hear you in all the noise the storm was making. You got swallowed once more by a wave. You couldn’t hold your breath any longer. Fear running in every part of your soul and body, you were looking for air. It felt like the surface was so far from you. You didn’t even knew if you were swimming up or down. Or if it was left or right. Incapable to hold it anymore, you opened your mouth to gasp. That was it? You were going to die drowned like him? Despite your fear, you couldn’t stop but imagine how Barbossa might have felt before the end. By reflex, you coughed to get the water out of your lung. Pointless as more water entered back. You slowly gave up, let your body drift as your heart beating slowed. You closed your eyes ready to face death, there was nothing you could do. 

“ _You’re close do not give up yet._ ”

Your eyes opened back, looking for whom say this.

“ _Don’t give up on me_.”

Barbossa? 

“ _Don’t give up on him._ ”

A familiar face appeared in front of you. It wasn’t Death. It was her. In the human form you met years ago. Or it was probably your imagination. Your eyes closed again. You barely felt the tide bringing you closed from the surface. You suddenly felt something on your hand. In a last hope, your hand closed around the unknow thing. Half conscious, you couldn’t tell what happened. You just knew that you were back on the ship, coughing up all the salty water out of your lungs. You could hear the gross cough and you growled in pain. Someone tapped your back in a desperate attempt to help you. “There, there (Y/N), it’s alright” Jack’s voice became clear to your ears. “Just breath.”

“Easier to say than done.” You coughed. Once all the water was out, you caught your breath with a big relief. 

“Mary, mother of god.” Gibbs marveled. “How can you still be alive?”

“She saved me. Calypso.”

“Well that would explain that weird change in the weather. A moment ago, it was deadly storm and now, small rain.” Jack mocked. He put back the compass in your hands. You gave him a tired look. You weren’t in the mood for hunting the goddess right now. You just survived death and hadn’t sleep since a long time. The storm made everything worst to be right. He seemed to notice that tiredness. “Aye, no need to hurry. Go get some rest.”

Jack helped you to get up. He offered you to sleep in the captain’s quarter which you didn’t refused this time. 

The place was far more warmer than outside. The sun was rising at the horizon as you rolled in the blanket, naked, after you removed all your wet clothes. You were physically and mentally exhausted. For the first time since you started your search for Calypso, you felt like you wanted to give up everything. You had been through so much, nearly died and all of this for what? You weren’t even sure that you will find her or him. Sure, she saved but on what purpose? Why didn’t she gave you what you wanted as she was there? Do you needed to prove yourself once more? Soft chittering took you out of your thoughts. Jack the monkey jumped on the bed, to curl up into a ball on the pillow next to you. He stared at you. It was like his small eyes were talking to you. “Aye, you’re right, Jack.” You whispered with emotions. “I shouldn’t give up yet.” You closed your eyes slowly drifting in an heavy sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daughter memory

Gaze lost in the candles in front of you, you finished your bottle to ask for another. You were so tired. Not because you needed to sleep, but because you couldn’t find any ship to be part of. Not long after the attack at Shipwreck cove, you lost track of Barbossa. When he mutinied Jack once again, you didn’t take it well this time and even all his sweet words didn't changed your mind this time. And after a fight you had, you left the crew when you make port to Tortuga. Since then, you didn’t know what happened of him or the crew. You eventually had to get back on the sea, but as the Pearl and her captain were long gone, it wasn’t easy. Even more when you couldn’t stand your captain. Today marked the two years and a day, where you wished you didn’t leave on sudden impulse. 

You lifted the bottle of rum to your lips as footstep stopped next to you. You didn’t care to look who it was, until you sweared to recognize the hat. With the heavy rain outside, you weren’t surprised to see that he was dripping on the floor. The man turned his head to you. His bright blue eyes caught your gaze. “Hector?” You whispered as the bottle almost slipped from your grasp. 

“I must speak with you, (Y/N)” Barbossa replied with no emotion. Or if he had one, it was guilt. He avoided to look at you directly in the eyes and he didn’t seemed that enthusiasm to see you. Which was your case too. True, you were happy to see him, but a part of you tell you that something wasn’t right. You replaced yourself on the stool, put the bottle down and turned to face him.

“I’m listening.” You said on the same tone as him. You listen at him as he related what happened after your decision. As he returned to what he was used to do as Jack had taken the map for the Fountain of Youth. So far, you didn’t found anything wrong in this. Until he begun stumble over his words. He finally make something out, telling you about a woman. Your muscles tensed up. How he met her and how he had a baby with her. No sound crossed your lips, so he kept relate his tale. Then, how she died giving birth and how he decided to give the little girl to an orphanage, so she could have a chance to live a better and more honorable life. You stayed in silence for a moment. You were overwhelmed by too many emotions. Happy, to know he was alive. Worried, about the future. Angry, as he had cheated, though when you left, it could have been like you had ended your relationship with him, in a way. Sad, for what you just learned. Uncomfortable, about the situation. Barbossa turned on his heels as he resigned himself to get an answer. He was about to leave when you finally spoke.

“I’m sorry.” It was the only word you could say. You wanted to say more, but it was all that came out. He turned back to face you. “I’m sorry for your lost.” 

“It’s all you have to say?” He said surprised.

“What do you want me to say? I’m upset because you had a child in my back? Not really. When I left the Pearl, you might have take this as the end of everything. I can’t entirely blame you. It’s also my fault, in a way.”

“Do you have…”

“Nay. I never stopped to love you and I never had the heart to meet someone else. Hector… I… I don’t know what to say about this. But I certainly can’t be mad at you. And you lost a lot. I can’t imagine how hard this decision must have been.” You took his hand in yours. “I only need to know if you still love me.”

“Aye. I still do, (Y/N).”

“Then let’s put what happened in past and just focus on the present. Let’s pretend that this never happened.”

\-----------

You looked at Carina at helm. You listened at what Barbossa told her about the journal and you grinned. It wasn’t that complicated to figure out things. She turned to you. “Is he always in such a bad mood?” The girl asked with this familiar frown you knew from your lover.  
“Aye, it’s his nature, though you never saw him angry and you do not wish to.” You admitted. “Although, it’s what make him such a feared pirate.”

She shrugged and kept looking at the stars. You walked to the bow, where Jack was tied up and apparently talking to Barbossa. You leaned on the mast and waited.

“A daughter, did you knew (Y/N)?” Jack questioned. “Did he tell you about her and Margaret?”

“Aye, he did. Everything I needed to know, he told me.”

“And you’re okay with this?”

“What do you want me to do about it? This girl did nothing to me.”

“Would please shut it you two?” Barbossa growled.

“Alright, alright. You know, Hector, she have your eyes.” You teased him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resurrection memory

“Aye.” You replied like the others.

“All right. But if you go and brave the weird and haunted shores at world’s end… then you will need a captain who knows those waters.” Tia Dalma said with a grin.

Loud footstep came from the stairs near the group. You stayed sit as the others get up to look who was coming. Still your gaze was stick on the feet that just appeared. The more this unknown person climbed down, the more you recognized them. Your heart skipped a beat as you saw his face. You were speechless.

“So tell me, what’s become of my ship?” Barbossa asked, before taking a bit of apple and laugh.

“Him?” Will puzzled. “How he can be?”

“The world is full of magic, incantation and surprise.” Tia Dalma smiled. You swore that her last word was meant for you. It was a surprise indeed. Barbossa walked in the room, passing behind you. He didn’t do much except put a hand on your shoulder and kept going. You had to refrain yourself from letting tears roll down your cheeks. 

“I see that no one have answered my question.” Barbossa insisted.

“She’s gone in Davy Jones’s locker as Jack Sparrow is.” Elizabeth weakly said. He didn’t reply anything, only a forced smile. They all started to talk about something, but you couldn’t say what. Deep lost in your thoughts, processing what was going on, nothing mattered. You excused yourself, leaving the place to get some air outside.

It was dark outside, only the lights of the other shacks were making warmful spot. You sat on the quay, your feet dipping in the cold water. Not that you weren’t delighted to see him, on the contrary. You simply thought he was gone for good, back when Jack shooted him at Isla de Muerta. Seeing him now… It couldn’t be real. It was a dream. You had cried enough that night. You had hated Jack for awhile after that. You couldn’t stand the man, not even his name. Though, you eventually get over it and understand why he did. Any other man would have done the same if they had been mutinied and marooned by their first mate. Pirate’s life. Still it left a scar in your heart that you thought could never heal. Yet, he was there. Alive in the shack behind. He even looked as nothing happened. 

“May I join you?” Barbossa asked as he took a sit.

“Even if I didn’t want, you already make yourself comfortable, captain.” It almost felt strange to call him captain. It been awhile since you did. Your hand grabbed his. “I need to be sure your real and here. Not just part of my imagination.”

“Is it me, (Y/N).”

“How? You were death the last time I saw you and by the rumor the island have been retaken by the sea.”

“I could explain you why and how, but not yet. Not that I want to keep secrets from you, I only want your safety. And make sure that my own deals will be respected.”

You scoffed. “My safety? Hector. You more than anyone should know that I can defend myself. The proof, you weren’t there I’m still alive.” 

You stayed a moment outside talking about everything and nothing. All that time, you never let go of his hand. You were scared that he would disappear again, left you alone once more in this world if you did. You leaned your head on his shoulder. He whispered to you to follow him. He dragged you back in the shack. Only Tia Dalma was still up or at least present in the room. You swore once again that she knew what Barbossa had in mind as she had again her smile. Intrigued, you followed him upstairs to a small room in the back. It was a small bedroom with the bare necessities, with a bed and small table next to it. It wasn’t hard to guess what he wanted as you watched him take off his coat and hat. Barbossa grabbed you by the waist and put kisses on your neck to your cheeks, to softly press his lips against yours. With a playful laugh, you pulled him in your fall on the bed as you both take off your boots. You quickly started to remove his belt and his vest. He took off your pants, so you did same as both his pants and shirt. He didn’t removed your shirt, only lifting up over your breasts. He left a trail of kiss starting from your neck, slowly descending to your belly. Massaging your breasts, pinning your nipples between his thumb and index. You let out soft whimper every time. Both his hand ran down your body, making you shiver, so he spread your legs. He kept his kissing ritual, leaving more of them on your inner hips. His gaze caught yours as he stopped close to your wet core. Barbossa grinned, before plunged in you.

“Hector!” You gasped as you felt his tongue moving. 

Flicking his tongue against your entrance and clit, you whimpered louder. Your body cried out for more friction as you grabbed his head and make small in a desperate attempt to fill more. A small chuckles from his part sent a shiver through your spine. You closed your eyes, moaning more and more, feeling your climax coming closer. As you were about to give up your mind and body to it, Barbossa stopped to place himself at the edge of your entrance. You begged him to not make you wait any longer. So he did, pushing himself slowly in you, giving you time to adjust to his length. You grabbed him by the shoulders. Barbossa found a steady rhythm with rough thrusts time to time. 

“Careful with the nails, (Y/N).” He whispered as you were digging them a bit too deep in skin. “You do not wish to kill me, do you?”

“Sorry and don’t be ridiculous.” You laughed. 

He pushed himself harder, softly biting your neck at the same time. Every way he could make you feel better, he knew how. Every way he could bring you closer, he knew how. Which didn’t surprised him, when you came, tightening around his dick. He give you a moment to catch your breath, before slamming back in you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, keeping his ear close to your mouth. You knew he loved when you moaned. And it must still work. His thrusts became erratic, he let out moans and growl from deep, nuzzling in your neck. Your captain came no longer after. He collapsed beside you keeping you close to his body. You rolled on your side to wrap your legs around his.

“You should get some rest now, love.” He whispered stroking your hairs. “There a long journey ahead of us.”

“Where are we going?”

“You weren’t listening back then?” You shook your head to say no. “Well, to retrieve Jack from Davy Jones’s locker, we need a crew and a ship. Something we might found in Singapore. Along with useful charts.”

You nodded to tell him you understood. He kissed you on the forehead before let you drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 more chapters left :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close, yet no answer

You woke the next morning, muscles sore from last night. A few stretching and it was all fine, but you were still tired. Not physically. Mentally. Looking at the ceiling, your mind started to over work on scenarios and about what happened. Now, on a second thought, maybe you were doing all of this for nothing. After all, you have been looking - at this point almost chasing - an invisible goddess that only appeared when you were about to die last night. All your questions of last night came back to your minds. Unanswered questions, that will certainly remains like this. In the end you were probably running after an impossible miracle. You gather all your hopes in the immaterial. All for nothing? You rolled in the bed, face in the pillows letting out a sigh of rage and despair. “That’s not you (Y/N).” You muttered. “Give up now? No. No until you’re sure there’s no chance to save him.” You jumped out of bed, ready to confront anything life will give to you and fight it back, get dressed and… Collapsed back in the mattress. No, you weren't ready at all to do it. You were lying to yourself. Mentally kicking your butt, you go outside with Jack on your shoulder. 

The sun hadn’t risen yet, the air was still cold from the night. No one was on deck, except Gibbs at the helm. You greeted him with a wave of your hand, which he returned at you. The ocean was calm, nothing in sight except water, it was your chance to pull yourself together with some fresh air. You climbed the ropes of the mast to reach the crow’s nest. Halfway there, you stopped at the yardarm. You looked at it a moment to decided to make a stop here. You climbed on the wood until you reached the junction with the mast and sat there. Holding yourself to the mast with just a hand, your feet in thin air, you closed your eyes. The wind on your face, the monkey on your laps, it was the time to clean out your head. So far, your adventure begun two weeks ago. The only thing you succeed to do so far was a plunder and save the crew from certain death. Otherwise… Not much on the true meaning of your journey. No, you weren’t supposed to think about the bad side. Focusing on the right side. You opened the compass. The arrow pointed the horizon. You felt neither relief, nor worries about this. It leave you numb of emotions. You snickered. The first day, you were so enthusiastic. Now, it felt like another day. A boring one.

“Ahoy, (Y/N)!” Jack shouted from down below. “Can you come down for a moment?”

“Is it important, captain?” You weren’t up to go down, you were feeling good up there.

“Actually… Give me a minute.” You watched him climb to join you. “So, now that I’m here, tell me how are you today?”

“I’m fine, yet concerned.” He raised an eyebrow and you knew that you couldn’t lie to him. “Your compass. How will I know that we reached what I want the most?”

“You’ll know, that’s all. This little thing is… more powerful than you thought.”

“Aye, that’s what I learned with Salazar. Well, as I have nothing to lose, I’ll trust you.”

\-----------

The ship had dropped the anchor since two days, right in the middle of nowhere. All of this because, from Jack’s claim, you had found what you wanted the most. Yet, no island in sight. No ship in sight in two days. No sign of a powerful goddess in two days. Some of the crews even started to wondering if it was a good idea or not. You feared that Jack will face another mutiny, again. And you might be part of it. On the top of this, the heat was unbearable. The water supplies were still full, no worries with this. The real question was, for how long will you wait? The first day, you didn’t mind the waiting. One more or one less day of waiting wasn’t terrible. But a second was too much. To be honest with yourself, you were on the nerves since you talk with Jack on the mast nearly a week ago. You were tired of waiting. You needed to know if you should give up on Barbossa or have you wish granted.

Walking from the starboard to port side, stem to stern, hoping to find something at every look you give. You were so irritated by the situation, if anyone talked to you, you might do something you might regret. Didn’t help that you could still hear the crew talking in your back.

“Cap’n you should probably try to talk sense to her.” Gibbs whispered. You rolled your eyes as you return on the port side.

“Mr. Gibbs, I do want to live until the day I’m supposed to die. Not before. Maybe we should just let her keep doing this.” Jack replied. You grabbed the rail, biting your lips and tongue. “She will eventually calm down.”

“Jack, she definitely still mourning him. Now, she’s a stage were she’s so upset that he died that anything annoys her. Or something like this.”

“When those two gentlemen well done talking about the lady over there in her back.” You growled, glancing at them as you returned for the hundredth timeat the stern. “Then maybe they could help her to find whatever or whoever she supposed to find.” They didn’t say a word. You didn’t expect them to say anything anyway. You heard yourself and they way you snapped back at them… 

“(Y/N), I… ” Jack chimed in. “Maybe I was wrong…”

Your muscles tensed up and you hold your breath. “Are you saying that we ventured in this adventure for nothing? Are you saying I almost died for nothing? That I wasted the entire crew’s time for nothing?”

“No it's not what I’m saying. Or it is. Who knows.” He had one of his famous smiles. That was it.

“All of this because of you damn bloody cursed compass!” You shouted. “I, we followed the void because of this stupid thing!” You grabbed it to throw it away. You froze as you all saw it fly off the ship. None of you moved as if you were all trying to figure out what just happened. “Oh no…”

Although, instead of hearing it fall in the water, it sounded differently. As it knocked against a rock. You ran to see where it landed. There were no rocks. Only a wooden plank… with someone on it? You took the spyglass of Gibbs’s hands. It was someone indeed. A man. A blue brocade with gold embroidery. “It’s him…” You whispered. “Jack… It’s him…” You dropped the spyglass to calculate the distance between you and him. Without giving any warning, you jumped in the water, swimming toward the body. As you reached the plank, you were out of breath. You were shaking and scared to touch him.

“Hector.” You said in a raspy breath. You put a hand on his shoulder. He stayed still. You quickly catch the compass and passed it around your neck. You kept softly pushing Barbossa as if you tried to wake him up. Tears in your eyes, your mind wondered if this wasn’t just his dead body that the ocean carried here. Though, if it was, it wouldn’t in such good shape. Seagulls would have had a good diner. Second option, it was only your imagination and this man wasn’t Barbossa. You kept saying his name, again and again. Still under adrenaline, you grabbed him and swam back to the ship. The crew helped you to carry him back on deck. All of them, even Jack, let out a gasp of surprise. No one expected to actually succeed. You cupped his face in both hands, always looking for a sign of life. “Please Hector, wake up.” You whimpered. 

At your surprise, he gasped taking you by the neck, pulling you closer to his face. A wide grin formed on your lips as tears of joy rolled on your cheeks. Barbossa sat himself and looked around, a bit confused. You wrapped your arms his neck to hug him tightly, to which he replied by put a hand on your back. “What about we give them time to.. put things clear?” Jack said gesticulate over you two. “Alright boys, give them space.” With a chuckle, you nodded at him as a thanks. 

Barbossa plunged his blue eyes in your (E/C)’s one. “What happened?” He wondered. “Am I not supposed to be death? If I recall well, I…”

“You sacrificed yourself for your daughter. Aye. You did.” You smiled. “I can’t explain myself what happened or how it could be possible that your back, but I can only thanks her.”

“Her?”

“Calypso. She brought you back once, I thought she could once again. Jack gave me an help to find her. If I may say find. Because I didn’t exactly find her, we probably did but it wasn’t a physical form and well, the compass and…” As you started to splutter, he kissed you to stop. Your entire body relaxed at once. He was real, he was there indeed. Safe and sound. Alive. Your lips unlocked as you needed to breath, but your eyes never let go of each others.

“My dear (Y/N), you better take your time to tell me all you have done while I was gone.” He laughed. He hugged you tighter. “But another time maybe. For now let me enjoy you.” Barbossa left kisses in your neck. Nothing to tease you, only to show you how much he missed and loved you. 

“I love you, Hector.” You whispered in his ear, your heart filled with happiness.

“I love you too, (Y/N).”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare

Salazar’s crew had just jumped down the ship to run after Sparrow. Since Barbossa make his deal with El matador del Mare, you didn’t say much. Only waiting for what could happen. You didn’t trust this dead man. Even that he was a pirate hunter. An angry one. No one promised that he wouldn’t kill all of you once he got his revenge on Jack. Barbossa still holding the helm, you faced him.

“Why this angry look, my dear?” He asked looking at the beach.

“How do you even… Forget it.” You began to protest. “Hector, I still think that it wasn’t good idea to make a deal with the dead. If anything happen, it will be your fault.”

“Don’t say such things.”

You knew from there that it would be pointless to keep arguing with him. He had something in mind and whatever it was, he would do anything to achieve it. You walked on the ship waiting for whatever had to happen. All you could do was to watch. You grinned watching Jack trying to escape and whoever were the two others young one with him, one of them seemed to have gut to swim while sharks were after them. You squinted, unsure if Salazar was about to catch Jack or if it was perspective. You scoffed and internally yelp as you saw Jack use one of the sharks to reach the beach. You kept looking at the crew, nothing was happening, until you spotted Salazar turn on his heels back to the ship. Worried, you walked back to your captain. “Hector, I have a bad feeling. Something went wrong…”

As you said this, Salazar was back on his ship, angrier than before. Without a warning and as quick as the wind, you and the remain of Barbossa’s crew, along with your captain found yourself hung upside down. From all you lived through your pirate life, you never been scared than now. He was butchering everyone, one by one, while Barbossa was still trying to talk sense to him.

“I’ll go ashore and I’ll fetch your sparrow. On my honor!” Barbossa pledged. 

“Your honor? What honor ¡ _Hombre_! You do not know what is honor!” Salazar raged. 

At this moment, you felt it. Your stomach was painful, so painful that tears came to your eyes. Then it was the warmth of your blood soaking your clothing. You heard a distance scream, followed by a laugh. The world around became darker at every breath you took. Someone said something, before the pain strike again in your heart…

\-----  
You woke up with a gasp, grabbing your belly and your heart. Shaking and heavily breathing, it took you a moment to calm down. Next to you, Barbossa also woke up. Seeing in you in distress, he took you by the shoulder. “It’s alright (Y/N). It was only a nightmare.” He whispered, pulling you closer to him and stroking your hair. “All is fine, you’re with me now.” You stayed in his arms until your tremor stopped. You hated this nightmare. It always felt so real. The worst in this is that none of this ever happened. Yes, you have been closed to be killed by Salazar, but his sword never touched you. You didn’t knew why you dreamed of this, but it was like this. It begun not long ago though. Two weeks before you were reunited with Barbossa. The first night you dreamed of it, you couldn’t found sleep again. Then it happened again and again. Now that he was back, it was almost every nights. You just wanted to have a peaceful night of sleep, yet your brain kept giving you nightmare. You were glad that he was there. He stayed awake with you until either sunrise or you get back to dreamland. 

Barbossa slowly lay you back down, his arms always around you. You pushed yourself against his bare torso, listening at his breathing. It was comforting. You closed your eyes to focus your mind on something else. Even if you could still feel that pain in your body. “(Y/N) you’re safe here. Nothing will ever happen as long as I’m with you.” He reassured, kissing your forehead. He caressed your back in circles to relax you. He was right as long as he was there, you had nothing to fear. You slowly felt back to sleep, still cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to use the dialogue from the movie, but even if I watched it twice, it was in French, so I had to translate. Maybe when they will release the dvd, I'll update this part
> 
> The end of another fic. And let me tell you guy, [Pirate's Life](http://http://archiveofourown.org/works/10609725/chapters/23460672) just reached 1000 hits and I'm crying of joy right now. I mean, it's my first reader fic to get so many hits in only 3 months! For a pairing I thought wouldn't be popular, I'm so grateful. This warms my heart and I do want to write more with Barbossa because this is the proof people like what I do. Also all the nice comments I got, seriously you guys are the best and I love you all! :') I already have something else in mind/looking to write something else. Don't be scare, more is to come!


End file.
